And we remember
by MorganaArthur
Summary: Queen Anne Boleyn...Remember everything about her !


And we remember

We are the forest, wind, rocks. We are the earth, heaven , life . We memory. Us, we remember. The years pass, people are born and die, then he was born others. Centuries passed , people forget . They forget their history gradually losing a heritage of more wonderful. To fill in the missing pages , they invent , change , no longer evoke. But we are here to remember every detail of their memories of their past, the truth.

We remember his arrival at court. Face veiled, Katherine of Aragon had fueled the curiosity of all . All eyes were on her. She shook the heart of three men that day : Arthur and Henry Tudor, Prince of England and their father, King Henry VII . Betrothed to Arthur from a young age , Katherine married . His death followed quickly caused the huge dilemma that the father or son would marry the young widow ? We remember , debates, discussions , plots that this issue has caused. English than Spanish nobles as had their point of view. The son was victorious . He married the beautiful Aragon, and swore to love forever. All believed it . Except us.

We remember his arrival at court. Anything , it would become queen. Dressed in the French , she became lady in waiting to Her Majesty the Queen of England. She had a mission : to seduce the king drew his attention so long , even more than her sister , to allow the Boleyn family rise among the nobles. Long , she held the king at his side for nearly seven summers, Seven Falls , seven winters seven spring.

Henry loved . She had succeeded , not his mission, but that no woman ever succeeded before it : to convince Henry to renounce Katherine . He promised her that he would marry her and the queen in exchange for a son . The Boleyns became the most noble family, the most powerful, and most envied of all England .

The pope refused to grant the divorce. We remember the anger of Henry , as a trial, so many studies , so long to get nothing . We remember this day. The day Henry destroyed the faith. He said its unable to wait any longer void marriage . Then we remember the ease with which Anne gave Henry his body after a long abstinence. There among us, under our sheets , they gave life to their passion. Creating the child as desired . The ultimate heir .

We remember the glorious day when she was crowned queen. There among us, our stones adorning her tiara , she was crowned with emotion. Nobody dared to speak during this magical moment . "The heyday of Glory Boleyn " as we like to call it. Ever a woman was so powerful in England before it .

We remember the anger of Henry . There among us, our wind hitting his face , he was furious the birth of this little girl. Anne was no better than Katherine . She had not complied with the agreement. A son to the throne . A girl to death.

We remember multiple miscarriages Anne . There among us , returning to our land, these little lives lost increased the rage of the sovereign and thereby Anne disgrace.

We remember his arrival at court. Soft and quiet , nobody would have thought it would replace the queen in the king's heart . The threat hanging over Anne . This young Jane Seymour would ruin everything. And the enemies of the queen would be sure.

We remember the plot. There among us, seeking help from our sky, devout Catholics organized everything. Confessions lies, they had everything.

We remember the dark day when she would die. There among us , losing life in the Tower of London. She might keep your head up , never self-pity and joke about the fineness of his neck, we remember his sentence , his fear, his uncertainty. We remember the fateful moment when the executioner of Calais took his sword and went into action, killing the queen , the woman , the power that was Anne Boleyn.

We remember this sad day as if it was yesterday.

Men can rewrite it as they wish , the censor down, erase large part , we will be there to remind us the truth to men of tomorrow .

Anne was a great queen.

Henry , a pitiful man .

And we, we remember.


End file.
